Adam Dalgliesh: Piers & Kate
by Jumaolster
Summary: another little missing scene from "The Private Patient" by PD Jmes. I don't own the characters ecc


Missing scenes from " The Private Patient"

****** Kate has just responded to Piers' email to tell him that he's welcome back home….and is leaving for London****

Kate rushed out of the cottage to get into the car, where Dalgliesh and Benton where waiting impatiently. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, and leaning back into her car seat, she began to second guess her decision:

What if Piers would cheat on her again? She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep, the case and the situation with Emma's friend Annie, and general sleep deprivation had taken its toll.

Dalgliesh had told her that Annie's rapist had been caught, which was good news of course. Kate had however seen too many rape cases to have any illusions about the court case. She could only hope the man would be convicted. Time would tell…..

She woke up when Dalgliesh gently shook her. She smiled at him sheepishly, and hoped she hadn't disgraced herself by snoring or making noises. From Piers' teasing she knew she made little noises while sleeping....... He smiled back and said:

"We'll drop you off at your flat, Kate, and tomorrow you can take half a rest day. You seem tired, and I wouldn't want you to come down with the flu just before Christmas. Benton and I will prepare our statements, and you can finish yours tomorrow. I understand you'll be working over Christmas and Boxing Day, it's only fair you rest a bit before."

Normally Kate wouldn't have liked being sent home, but today she really was tired, and besides, she hoped to take a shower before Piers came over.

She nodded silent consent. Dalgliesh was a bit worried about her. She looked like she had a fever, cheeks all blushed, and eyes shiny. He hoped some rest would do the trick. He'd wanted to ask her over on Boxing Day for luncheon, in Emma's suggestion, but Kate had already arranged to work all the holidays.

Undoubtedly the extra money would come in handy, but Dalgliesh had a feeling it had more to do with her breakup with Piers than with money. He saw her nodding off to sleep again, and indicated Benton to drive once more around the block before waking her.

"We're at your flat, Kate."

She blinked, and nodded. Kate quietly crept out of the car, while Benton unloaded her luggage. He looked at her questioningly, wondering if he should carry her bag to her flat for her. She smiled at him, a genuinely warm smile, and shook her head:

"No, Francis, I'll take it, thank you." It was just her usual overnight bag anyway, she always travelled lightly.

Benton was more pleased than he cared to admit that she'd used his Christian name, and smiled back. He was happy that they were slowly moving towards a professional friendship.

"Kate?" Dalgliesh leaned out the window: "I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon, all right?"

Kate nodded and waved at them to leave. As soon as the car was out of sight, she ran for the entrance, mercifully found the elevator at the ground floor, and was welcomed by the safety of her flat in less than a minute.

She sighed deeply. She loved everything about her flat, even the smell. She opened one balcony door to get some fresh air in, and then went to throw her clothes off. All she wanted now was her old woolly morning gown, and her slippers.

She ran her hand through her hair, much shorter now than in the past. Secretly, she'd noticed Dalgliesh'es appreciative look when she turned up for work with her new hairdo. Even Benton had seemed to like it. None of the men had commented out loud, of course. Kate sometimes felt like she was living in a soft bubble with those two, none of them ever slipped up, always the gentleman.

Very far away from her earlier days, with blokes trying to get her into bed, or trying to pat her bum when she walked by.

A particularly insistent PC had received a very well planned kick where it really hurt in an unguarded moment, and had never tried anything with her ever again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Piers already? She'd hoped to have time to make herself pretty before he got to her flat: it wasn't even 6.30 pm yet….

"It's Piers!" he called, knowing she never opened the door without asking or checking. "I know I'm early, but I couldn't wait!"

She opened the door. All doubts she'd had about re - starting the relationship went out the window. She'd been lonely without him, and by the look of him, so had he. He's lost weight, and looked a bit pale. A wave of love and want came over her, and she grabbed his hand to drag him into the flat.

He embraced her while kicking the door shut with his foot, holding her as tightly has he could. He held her neck, kissing her face, and stroking her hair:

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, Kate. So sorry…."

And he was. The man he was now, after months of contemplation, did not understand how he could have been so stupid and cheat on Kate. He shuddered. Never again did he want to lose her.

They stood there, in her hall way, hugging and kissing for what seemed an eternity, neither of them wanted to let go.

"I wanted to make myself presentable before you came…." Kate murmured into his neck, and he held her face in his hands in response:

"You're the most beautiful woman for me Kate, especially in you woolly gown."

He wanted her to understand somehow that he wouldn't hurt her again.

Kate took a deep breath:

"Let's take a shower?" Her voice was shaking with emotion, and he could see that tears where not far away:

"All right, Kate…. Let's take a shower."

He kissed her forehead, and drew in the perfume of her shampoo, something with Vanilla. He smiled. It might take some time, and he needed to regain her trust, but he'd show her he was a changed man.

This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
